<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sabtu Siang by thedesconocido</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089503">Sabtu Siang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedesconocido/pseuds/thedesconocido'>thedesconocido</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bahasa Indonesia, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedesconocido/pseuds/thedesconocido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cerita panasnya Jaemin dan Renjun di Sabtu siang. Eh, ceritanya Jaemin dan Renjun di Sabtu siang yang panas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sabtu Siang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sayang."</p><p>Renjun tersenyum, namun tidak menoleh ke arah Jaemin dan membiarkan suaminya itu memeluknya dari belakang seperti koala. Hari ini hari Sabtu, sudah jam 2 siang, dan mereka sama-sama belum mandi.</p><p>Akhir pekan di masa pandemi seperti ini memang selalu dihabiskan di rumah berdua saja, sambil nonton film atau melakukan kegiatan masing-masing... tapi tetap saling berdekatan. Seperti saat ini, misalnya, Renjun sedang asik baca buku, sementara Jaemin asik ndusel-ndusel ke suaminya.</p><p>(Kalau kata ibu-ibu tetangga sebelah, namanya pasangan baru nikah pasti lagi lengket-lengketnya.)</p><p>"Sayaaang."</p><p>"Apaaa, aku lagi baca buku."</p><p>"Baca buku terus."</p><p>Renjun tertawa. "Terus gimana, baru juga lima menit baca buku ih."</p><p>"Hmm," Jaemin kembali ndusel-ndusel, sedikit menarik kaos yang dikenakan Renjun untuk menyingkap bahunya. Untuk apa? Ya untuk diciumi.</p><p>"Ah sayang, geliii."</p><p>Jaemin seperti tidak dengar, atau lebih tepatnya tidak peduli, dan terus menciumi bahu Renjun, memberikan sedikit gigitan-gigitan yang membuat Renjun merasa... "geli".</p><p>"Sayang, stop ah."</p><p>"Tapi aku pengen."</p><p>Renjun menghela napasnya sebelum menutup buku yang ia baca. "Kamu sange?"</p><p>Jaemin mengangguk.</p><p>"Mau main?"</p><p>Jaemin tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias.</p><p>"Yaudah, ayo."</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin mengambil buku di tangan Renjun dan meletakannya di nakas dengan mulut yang masih terus menciumi bahu suaminya. One of his weakest spot.</p><p>"Sebentar, rebahan dulu," ucap Renjun. "Bukain baju aku juga biar cepet."</p><p>"Nggak mau cepet-cepet ah," ujar Jaemin, tapi tangannya menuruti kemauan Renjun. Boxer yang dikenakan Renjun dipeloroti sampai lepas, dan sekarang Renjun setengah telanjang.</p><p>"Ih kok kamu masih pake boxer, yang?"</p><p>"Aduh, iya ini aku buka semua." Jaemin dengan cekatan melepas kaos dan boxernya, lalu menindihkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Renjun. "Hai."</p><p>"Hehehe," tawa Renjun, happy. "Ada yang keras."</p><p>"Ya kamu bikin keras yang, hehehe."</p><p>"Geliii," ucap Renjun lagi. "Kamu kayak abang-abang kalo ngomong kayak gitu."</p><p>"Nggak apa-apa," ucap Jaemin sambil menciumi bahu Renjun, naik ke rahang dan cuping telinganya. "Yang penting kamu suka, kan?"</p><p>Renjun tidak menjawab, malah melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jaemin dan menariknya untuk mendekat. Salah satu kegiatan yang paling Renjun sukai sebelum ngeseks itu memang ciuman. Menurut dia, bibirnya Jaemin itu kenyal. Enak untuk dicium. Digigit pelan. Bikin horny.</p><p> </p><p>Masih sambil berciuman, tangan kiri Jaemin mulai menyibak kaos yang masih dikenakan Renjun, meraba naik sebelum melepas ciuman mereka untuk mulai menciumi area dada Renjun. Jaemin sudah hapal, area dada Renjun itu area yang paling sensitif. Terutama dada sebelah kiri (atau kanan kalo dari sudut pandang Jaemin).</p><p>Seperti sekarang, Renjun mulai menggelinjang karena Jaemin asik mengulum putingnya yang kelewat sensitif.</p><p>"Sayang, mau titit kamu."</p><p>"Hmm," Jaemin menoleh ke atas, menggigit pelan puting suaminya sebelum dilepas. "Kamu gini aja, nggak usah lepas kaosnya. Sexy."</p><p>"Oke," ucap Renjun penuh senyum. "Kamu tiduran."</p><p>Sambil mengambil lube dan kondom yang ada di nakas, Jaemin yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur tersentak kaget karena Renjun langsung gas memasukkan kejantanannya itu ke mulut kecilnya. "Shit," umpat Jaemin. "Nakal."</p><p>Renjun mengulumnya pelan, dan menghisapnya lebih kuat setiap kali sudah di ujung. Jaemin refleks memegang kepalanya. "You can grab my hair, jambak aja. Kamu yang gerakin kepala aku juga boleh."</p><p>Jaemin menahan napasnya. Suaminya ini kok binal banget. Tapi jadi tambah cinta.</p><p>"Oke, mulut kamu yang rileks ya."</p><p> </p><p>Menggenggam erat kepala suaminya, Jaemin mulai menggerakan tubuh bawahnya, sesekali mengerang karena Renjun menghisap kejantanannya dengan kuat. Mata Renjun mulai berair, tapi Renjun tidak berhenti walaupun tempo dipercepat. Perfect. Renjun memang perfect.</p><p>"Tiduran," perintah Jaemin, mendorong bahu Renjun untuk berhenti memberikan blowjob. "Jangan diterusin, aku maunya keluar di dalem."</p><p>Renjun menurut dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Jaemin, masih tersengal-sengal keenakan, dengan cekatan mengambil lube yang sudah disiapkan dan melumuri jarinya dengan cairan tersebut.</p><p>"Spread your legs," perintahnya lagi, yang segera dituruti Renjun. Renjun membuka kedua kakinya lebar dan menahannya dengan tangan. "Good boy."</p><p>Jaemin mulai dengan memasukkan satu jari, membiasakan tubuh Renjun sebelum sesi utama nanti.</p><p>"Langsung dua aja sayang," ucap Renjun. "I can take it."</p><p>"Kamu nakal banget sih ngomongnya," kekeh Jaemin. Tapi lagi-lagi dia turuti, yang diikuti dengan lenguhan dari Renjun. "Can't wait to fuck you."</p><p>"Spread me out well, then. Get me nice and ready for your cock."</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat, mengarahkannya ke prostat Renjun, yang dibalas dengan gelinjangan nikmat dari suaminya.</p><p>"Lagi, lagi, kalo perlu langsung aja," Renjun meracau.</p><p>Jaemin menarik tangannya tiba-tiba, yang dibalas dengan lenguhan kekecewaan dari Renjun.</p><p>"Sabar sayang, katanya mau langsung aja." Jaemin merobek bungkusan kondom dan menjepit bagian ujungnya. "Bantu pakein."</p><p>Dengan cekatan, Renjun memakaikan kondom tersebut dan tidak lupa memberi sedikit kocokan. "Sini aku lumurin lubenya sekalian."</p><p>Jaemin memberikan botol lubenya ke Renjun, dan hanya bisa menahan napas saat kejantanannya dilumuri dengan lube. Gimana tidak nahan napas, dilumurinya sambil dikocok juga. Mana lubenya dingin.</p><p>Renjun kemudian kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur, membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar dan melumuri tubuhnya sendiri dengan sisa lube yang ada di tangannya. "Fuck me," katanya, dan tentu saja kali ini dituruti lagi oleh Jaemin.</p><p>Jaemin melakukannya dengan hati-hati dan tidak terburu-buru, karena walaupun sudah foreplay dan fingering, yang namanya anal butuh kesabaran dan kehati-hatian ekstra. Once it pops in, mereka berdua sama-sama mengerang nikmat, dan Jaemin membiarkan Renjun terbiasa dulu sebelum mulai bergerak.</p><p>"Move," ucap Renjun.</p><p>Mulai menggerakkan tubuh bawahnya, Jaemin kembali mengerang nikmat. "Shit, enak banget."</p><p>Renjun terkekeh, yang dengan cepat berubah menjadi lenguhan karena Jaemin telah menemukan titik nikmatnya. "Ah, disitu, lagi."</p><p>"Di sini?" tanya Jaemin, sambil menghentakkan tubuhnya dan dijawab dengan lenguhan Renjun yang lebih keras. "Ssst, jangan terlalu berisik."</p><p>Jaemin mempercepat temponya, kedua tangannya mencengkeram paha Renjun hingga kemerahan.</p><p>"Ah, ah, sayang," pekik Renjun, "Mau keluar, aku mau keluar!"</p><p>"Oh no," ucap Jaemin, tertawa saat Renjun protes dengan emosi karena tidak jadi keluar. "Ride me first."</p><p> </p><p>Renjun mendecak kesal, tapi membiarkan Jaemin memanuver tubuhnya agar berada di posisi atas. Meregangkan pantatnya dengan kedua tangannya, Renjun kembali duduk dan mengisi tubuhnya dengan kejantanan Jaemin. Shit, memang sih, kalo dia yang di atas kayak gini rasanya lebih enak.</p><p>Bertumpu pada kedua tangannya, Renjun dengan mahir menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, yang dibalas dengan cengkeraman kuat oleh Jaemin. "Enak?" tanyanya.</p><p>"Enak," jawab Jaemin. "Kamu sexy banget kalo lagi di atas."</p><p>Renjun melenguh, kemudian mempercepat temponya karena ia kembali merasa mau keluar. "Ah, sayang, sayang, aku mau keluarrr."</p><p>"Sssst, pelan-pelan suaranya," ucap Jaemin sambil mengangkat tubuhnya, yang alhasil menekan titik nikmat Renjun dengan lebih kuat. Renjun memekik keenakan. "Nakal. Mau didengerin sama tetangga, ya?"</p><p>Renjun mendengus dan malah mempercepat temponya lagi. "Iya, biar pada denger. How you make me feel good. How I love to be fucked. How I'm a slut for your cock."</p><p>"Shiiiit," Jaemin mencengkeram pantatnya dan memanuver Renjun untuk kembali rebahan tanpa melepaskan tubuh mereka berdua. Dia kembali mendominasi dengan tempo dan hentakan yang cepat, tidak memedulikan Renjun yang berteriak kencang karena keenakan. "Fuck, Renjun. Shit. Kamu sengaja jepit kayak gitu, ya? Fuck."</p><p>Jaemin menarik keluar kejantanannya, yang langsung diprotes Renjun. "I wanna cum inside. Fuck condoms."</p><p>"Aaahh!" Renjun kembali memekik keenakan saat Jaemin dengan cepat memasukkan kejantanannya, kali ini tanpa kondom. "Sayang, please, aku mau keluarrrr."</p><p>"Cum, sayang. Cum from my cock."</p><p>Renjun menggenggam erat lengan Jaemin, mencapai orgasme, dan tubuhnya kini basah oleh cumnya sendiri.</p><p>"Shit, kamu hot banget. Fuck, Renjun, aku mau keluar."</p><p>"Cum, cum inside," sengal Renjun, "mau cum kamu."</p><p>Jaemin menghentakkan tubuhnya dua kali, dan merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat mencapai orgasme. Damn, that was good.</p><p> </p><p>Setelah napasnya mulai teratur kembali, Jaemin pelan-pelan mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang kini sudah lemas. Tapi rasanya seperti salah langkah.</p><p>Melihat cumnya yang mengalir keluar dari holenya Renjun, Jaemin merasakan tubuhnya memanas kembali, dan Renjun menatapnya bingung.</p><p>"Sayang?"</p><p>"Jun, mau lagi."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>